After The Rain
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Inuyasha has abandon kagome while she and the other strive and kill naraku, but not without great sacrafic. Now kagome travels the Feudal era alone and runs in to an unsuspecting hanyou. Being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1 After the Battle Field

After the Rain

Chapter one- After the Battle Field 

It was finished now. Kagome duty here in the feudal era was done, Naraku was dead and the shikon jewel was complete. Kagome stood alone in the middle of a bloody valley, all around her, her friends lie breathless, everyone but Inuyasha, who had left them a month back, setting off to find his beloved Kikyou. Rain started to pour down and Kagome, for once in her life, felt so lonely that it hurt. She was lost and wet and cold. She just sat in the rain, memories flooding back to her. After hours her body was numb, she rose and started to walk west.

She fended for herself for food, eating mostly berries and small game. She drank from the rivers and whenever she seen a demon she just ran. She traveled like that for almost two months when she came to a small village.

The village had fires burning and a riot was obviously in hand, this didn't surprise Kagome, what surprised her was the fact that in the middle of the center square, was a small baby, set on a platter alone. Slowly Kagome pushed herself through the crowd and slowly got closer to the babe. She struggled on the platform and stood in front of everyone. Each person commenting on her odd clothing and strange looks.

"Get off the platform, or you shall too be burnt to your death!" One of the villagers cried.

"Why is this babe about to be burnt?" Kagome asked shyly, but keeping her exterior strong.

"It is a disgrace to our village!" another villager cried

"It's a dirty blooded half demon!" A woman cried out of the large crowd

"What do you mean by 'dirty blooded half demon'?" Kagome looked at the child and picked it up along with the bundle that was wrapped tightly around it.

"It's mother was a miko, and it's father was a inu youki!" the woman cried out again.

Kagome stood shocked at her luck. "Where is it's mother!" Kagome cried viciously.

"His mother was killed, like he shall be!" another grown man barked.

"He shall not die, I will care for him, I will take him out of the village!" Kagome said determined.

"Heh, you are you to act as his mother, you strange girl." The woman spoke up again. The rest of the crowd grew quiet, waiting for her answer.

"I am Kagome Higarashi. A traveling miko and the slayer of Naraku himself." Kagome stood with pride among the villagers, each started to mumble of her claims.

"If you are such then prove yourself!" one of the men cried out again.

Kagome just nodded and raised her bow, letting her miko powers flood into the arrow. She released the string and the arrow soared with her power to the ground, flaring on contact, then dying. Looking up at the villagers she could see them mumbling between themselves once again. Kagome took the advantage she slowly crept out of the Village Square.

Out of the village Kagome mumbled reassuring words to the small babe. She walked for a long while, only to run into a solid form when she was in the middle of recovering the baby.

"Oh I am sorry-…" she mumbled as the figure turned to her, another figure stood beside the first. Kagome looked up and almost dropped the baby. "Inu-yasha?" she stumbled backwards.

"Hi, and you are?" he grumbled coldly. His amber eyes bore into her deep chocolate ones. _'Great he doesn't even remember me!'_

"Oh no one. I just thought I recognized you but I must be mistaken-…" Kagome took his failure to recognize her to her advantage. "I just thought that you might have been the same half demon that had helped to defeat Naraku, but I was mistaken, that half demon was traveling with a great beauty."

Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief. "Naraku is dead?" He was flabbergasted. he hated to be at a loss of words.

"Yes he is, but I heard that the group that killed him, no long had breath." Kagome looked at the ground, wondering if he was actually falling for it.

"Do you know if anyone made it out alive?" Inuyasha now looked at her fully, not even sparing a glance at the small Hanyou.

"I think, I heard that the miko, oh what was her name-…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oh yes, Kagome, how could I forget, I heard that she was still alive, but I also heard that the strong Hanyou that had been traveling with her had left her for dead." Kagome just smiled to herself, she was pretty good at this.

"I didn't do such a thing!" Inuyasha growled.

"You? You are Inuyasha the great Hanyou? I will not believe that you left Kagome for dead." Kagome smirked to herself at his reaction.

"I am, and I did not do that to Kagome, she can't still be alive after facing Naraku!"

"Of course I could've killed Naraku! It would've been easier if you hadn't abandoned us!" Kagome lost her cool.

"You aren't Kagome! Your just an imposter." Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "The Kagome I know would never had had a Hanyou such as the one you are holding."

Kagome just laughed at his stupidity. _'It must be the new moon tonight, if he cannot sense that the child is not mind, never mind that he cannot sense me.' _ "Inuyasha I am no imposter." She smiled cruelly at him. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha yelped at the words and crashed into the ground.

A tear slid from Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha, you are a foolish one." With that she walked away from him, thought she knew it was not forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Somewhere to Turn

Chapter Two- Somewhere to Turn 

Kagome stopped at a trickling river, gathering water for her and her to newly found 'son'. "What can I call you?" she asked him, listening to his shallow giggles. He looked up at her with emerald green eyes, combined with golden patches. Kagome picked him up lightly and tickled him, scratching him behind his little dog-ears just like you would a dog. "My son."

"He is not your son, anyone can tell that." A cold voice said from the shadows of the forest.

"Sesshoumaru, I am all that he has." Kagome said without even looking at the ice lord.

"You are nothing to anyone." His cold words cut like knives. He could tell that he had hurt the miko deeply. "Where is that wretched brother of mine?" he was curious where his little brother could be.

"As you said. 'I am nothing to anyone', I guess your brother thought so too." Kagome let a tear slide. Sesshoumaru had no clue how much his words actually hurt. The small pup looked up at his surrogate mother, growling reassuringly as a single tear hit him on the forehead. Kagome just looked down at him and let another tear fall. The pup started to whimper.

"I did not mean the statement to hurt you so deeply miko-…" Sesshoumaru felt a short pain of guilt.

"Just leave Sesshoumaru, can't you see I have nothing but this pup! Everything that I once knew is gone, I have no friends and no one to help me raise an innocent child that was placed in this world, only to be burnt by the villagers who should have been helping his real mother raise him!" Kagome aura flared her face cold with anger. Sesshoumaru didn't know if it was pointed towards him or the villagers.

"I will help you." Sesshoumaru offered. "I will help take care of the pup, as my heir." Sesshoumaru looked down at the small pup, feeling compassion towards the innocent life that was given to the Hanyou before him.

"You don't need to do that, I can do it by myself, you shouldn't do it just because you feel pity on me." Kagome gathered the child in her arms and began to walk away.

"I do not really pity on you miko." Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "He reminds me of Inuyasha, when he was just young." Kagome just looked at him as if he had three heads.

"You don't even care for your brother, so why now?" Kagome just looked at the ground.

"For all his life Inuyasha had been treated as an outsider by all humans and demons alike. You gave him a chance to be who he was and he never showed you gratitude. Now you spare the life of yet another Hanyou and take him in for who he is. You are a very, special human." Sesshoumaru said in a caring yet still cold voice. Kagome's eyes stared to tear up. She stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and laid her head softly on his chest, allowing herself to cry into his haori. Sesshoumaru stared at her with pity, wanting to make her feel comfortable, yet his ego got the better of him. "Miko, get off me!" He said coldly. Kagome jumped and stared at him in disbelief. She could see Sesshoumaru looking around to see if anyone had seen what he almost allowed her to do.

Kagome started to walk away, child in hand, walking still towards the west. The child started to cry as he felt his mothers discomfort. "Shh it will be alright, we'll get through this." She hushed him as she stroked his cheek kindly. "Mommy's here." Kagome coaxed, wanting to believe that she could do this by herself.

Sesshoumaru could easily sense her hurt and her disbelief as she told the child promising words that, if were wrong, she would pay for it with both their lives. "Miko, follow me." Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk to the north. He walked slowly at first then picked up his pace. Kagome just stood there like an idiot. Watching him as he turned and walked away. Slowly flashes of when Inuyasha walked away from her ran through her mind. She fell to the ground and began to sob the baby in her arms.

"Miko-…" Sesshoumaru reproached her.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" she screamed, "Stop calling me miko!" Sesshoumaru was about to hit her for barking at him so rudely. Raising his hand towards the baby's new mother the young pup started to cry again. This time in warning. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how well the pup took to his brother's wench. Slowly he lowered his hand on Kagome's shoulder, feeling her jerk every now and then as she let more sobs out.

"What may I call you then?" Sesshoumaru tried to act like he cared.

"Kag-…Kagome" she shook in exhaustion, fear and doubt.

"Kagome, lets get going, my palace is just a few days travel to the north." He got up and started to walk to the north once more. Kagome now followed.

They walked one and one, Kagome, who's legs were now use to walking and running long distances, just like she use to run from demons, were finally getting tired after walking for at least five hours.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stumbled on a root that stuck out of the path. She held out her right arm, while clenching the pup with her left. Her right wrist crunched as it connected with the solid ground. Kagome's eyes ran with tears as she looked at her bruised wrist. The baby started to cry at his mother's pain. Her wrist started to swell. _'Well at least the baby is safe'_ she laughed a little.

"Miko? Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, more out of curiosity then out of worry.

"Heh ya, the pup is fine so I will make it." She laughed to herself. She pushed on the ground with her right hand, trying her best to get back up on her feet. Struggling to get back up she soon fell back to the ground, more tears springing from her eyes. _'Dam, my wrist hurts so bad, but I can't let Sesshoumaru see my pain.'_ Kagome ignored her pain and got up on her feet. Walking purposely past the ice king.

"Miko-…"

"Kagome!"

"Feh, fine Kagome. Your hurt, we should rest." Sesshoumaru pointed out the obvious. "The pup will be getting hungry soon-…"

More tears stung Kagome's eyes, 'feh', that word reminded her so much of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had used it just like his brother use to. It hurt so much to compare the two, but each were more alike then they thought.

"I am fine, I can feed the pup as we go, I got some milk replacement from one of the villages I visited after I rescued the pup." Kagome began to set the baby down and prepare the milk quickly. After she was done she picked up the child again with her left, and tried to pick of the bottle that she had accumulated from the same village as she had the milk replacement. Her right wrist throbbed, and she dropped the bottle. Biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. Sesshoumaru walked up and gripped the bottle, popping it into the young pup's mouth.

"Well look at this, Lord Sesshoumaru and a young miko, have a baby."

Kagome twirled around, grabbing a short dagger that she held onto since she lost her friends. "You-…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Struggle For Composure

Chapter Three-Struggle for Composure 

Sesshoumaru stood straight and handed the bottle to Kagome's fumbling hand. "This Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with the wench and the pup." He walked towards demon. Kagome just stared at him is disbelief. _'One second he is telling me he is going to help me, yet as soon as someone catches him he denies everything.' _"This miko was just asking me if I would show her the way to priestess Hitomi's village." Sesshoumaru let a low growl escape from his throat the second the demon tried to approach the child.

"I think its more then that Sesshoumaru," the demon stopped his approach, "And my dear Kagome, what are you doing with a dog like him, I thought we agreed that after the death of Naraku that you would come and be mates with me."

"I told you nothing Kouga, you just went around assuming everything." Kagome shot back. Pulling the pup subconsciously closer to her.

"You know Kagome, for us to be mates I will have to kill that pup. He is dog and he would be a disgrace to the pack." Kouga again stepped closer to the pup.

Sesshoumaru moved between Kouga and the frightened Kagome. "Do what you will with the wench, but lay a hand on the pup and I will kill you slowly." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth._ 'This wolf is sure persistent to get the miko.' _

"But Sesshoumaru, as you should know the pup is half demon and as much as it kills me to say so, he is Kagome's pup. He has the same diluted scent as her, with a little twist to it, but it has her scent all the same." Kouga frowned.

"This is not my child! I found it in a village around a day's walk from here. I saved it. They were going to burn it alive!" Kagome moved from behind Sesshoumaru and stalked up to Kouga. When she was almost face to face with the wolf prince he just smirked.

"Don't touch the child wolf. You can't run as fast as you once could." Sesshoumaru forced a growl back as Kouga reached for the child's head. Kagome looked at him with distrusting eyes then backed away slowly. Handing the child to Sesshoumaru, she reproached Kouga, anger and fear was written all over her face.

"Kouga me and you were never to be mates. I only like you as a friend ok, can't we just be friends." Kagome's eyes started to tear once again. _'She likes that dog better then me, the only one who will ever truly love her. I can't, I won't have that!'_ Kouga snapped at her. Grabbing both wrists as he slammed her into a near by tree.

Kagome wailed in pain, her wrist throbbed harshly. "Kouga your hurting me!" Kagome cried out. _'I don't want to hurt him with me powers, keep it at bay Kagome, just keep it at bay!'_

Sesshoumaru just watched as the miko was fighting herself to not kill the wolf. _'She doesn't want to hurt him, even though he could kill her, she trusts him?'_

Kouga gripped her wrists harder as he seen her glare fall upon the dog. "Look at me Kagome!" Kagome's eyes reverted back to the one who claimed to love her. Kagome's started to cry as his nails started to break the skin, causing blood to flow from her wrists. The bones in her right wrist crunched together, causing it to completely break.

The baby started to growl as fierce as it knew how. His eyes flashed red as the smell of his mother's tears. He let out a small howl, the kind that Kagome had never heard before. The pup started to wriggle in Sesshoumaru's arms as it urging him to do something. The lord just stared at the child, he wanted to help the stupid wench, but he needed to keep his composure, and that wasn't something he was going to lose just because some stupid miko couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Kouga pushed harder as he heard the pups howl. "Why don't you do something Kagome, your pup is calling you." Kagome let another tear fall. _'I must stay strong, for my pups sake.'_ "

"Kill me Kouga. I won't become your mate so why not just kill me?" Kagome tensed as he shoved her harder.

"Don't think I won't Kagome!" he released her right wrist and pointed his flexed nails to her throat.

"Then do it Kouga, what are you waiting for?" Kagome pushed him harder. Her words weren't quite registering in his mind. He moved his head closer so her face, whispering something in her ear, she Sesshoumaru couldn't catch. The wolf's nails cut into her throat, but barely. Kagome moved her head a little more towards his, skimming her lips with his. He backed away, then stepped back in to her personal space, still holding her left wrist, but not as tight, his left hand went to pressing her waist against the tree. He pushed his lips harshly against hers, trying to force her to kiss him back.

Sesshoumaru just watched not amused at the wolf's actions. The pup wouldn't stop urging him to stop the wolf from touching his mate-to-be. _'Wait, mate to be, what does the stupid pup take me for, I ain't having that wench as a mate, she's human!'_

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed while Kouga was trying to undress her. His name flashed him out of his thoughts as he bolted towards her and tossed the mangy wolf to the side.

"Well well looks like lord Sesshoumaru has a thing or two from the miko Kagome?" Kouga hit him right in the ego.

"There is a difference between 'a thing for' and just protecting a wench to be doing things she doesn't want to do!" Sesshoumaru covered up.

"Well it is about time you took action in doing something, if you weren't going to stop him I would've have to kill both of you." A voice stated behind Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4 Claim and Resistance

Chapter Four- Claim and Resistance 

"You kill me? Heh little brother you failed to take care of the monk and the slayer, so what in your right mind makes you believe you can kill me?" Sesshoumaru turned around slowly, facing his brother.

"I left them because they made me weak-…" Inuyasha started to say, forgetting that Kagome was part of his audience.

"Liar! You are a lying son of a bitch. They were twice as strong and me, and if they were focused on killing you they could have done so without so much as breaking a sweat." Kagome growled at the Hanyou. Forcing herself not to launch at him as slight his throat at the rude comments he had threw at her dead friends.

"Shut up wench, no body asked you to speak. Why not just go back to your time and leave us alone!" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Don't think I won't you fucking half breed!" Kagome just stood there, knowing that she had gone to far. She released the tears she had bottled up inside and just let then out. She moved to her knees and hand, carrying the right one close to her chest.

Inuyasha's face grew red with anger as he looked at the only person who had accepted him for who he was. He whirled around, enabling himself to stare at her fully. She fell to the ground and sobbed, just like she used to when times got tough. Her body jerked with each sob as the child started to cry as well. "I-…So…s…s…sorry…Inuyasha." He could hear her whisper.

"Just shut up Kagome!" he yelled at her, causing more tears to fall. Kagome looked up at him, tracing every feeling she ever had for the hanyou and burning it in her soul.

"Just leave her be Inuyasha!" Kouga pitched in, hoping to prove that he was sorry.

"Quiet you fucking wolf. You're the one who tried to kill her not moments ago." Inuyasha caught a glance at Kagome's reforming eyes. Her soul flickered, as soon her eyes were no different from Kikyou's, careless and emotionless as ever. Inuyasha began to cower at her glare, feeling ever wave of guilt final running over his heart.

"You Inuyasha are weaker then I realized." Kagome approached the child gave him a reassuring smile, calming it almost instantly. She stood there, in front of Sesshoumaru, her eyes all red and puffy from crying, staring at the only person she could ever love. "Inuyasha, who is this young ones real mother?" Kagome's voice carried so much coldness that it sent shivers down even lord Sesshoumaru's spine.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha looked away, not being able to manage looking into her cold eyes.

"This pup belongs to Kikyou doesn't he. Kikyou is dead now though. Once again the priestess Kikyou is in the ground." Kagome shot each word at him in attack, wanting him to break like she always did.

"Yes! God, this child is Kikyou's and yes she is dead. Why are you being so stupid?" Inuyasha froze as she slowly approached him.

"Then take the child Inuyasha. It is more yours then it is mine." Kagome approached him in hatred. Holding out the baby with both hands, gritting her teeth at the pain that constantly shot through her wrist.

"I ain't taking it, feh you think I will raise it after what she did to me?" Inuyasha just stared at the child.

"How does it feel Inu-yasha. To be hurt behind your back. Isn't it funny how you can love someone so much and all they do is through you away for someone else." Kagome still held the child like an offering. "Just take the child Inuyasha, I cannot raise it on my own."

"NO!" Inuyasha panicked and brought his hand across Kagome's face. Neither male moved as Kagome's body hit the ground in pain, the pup flew from her hands and landed some yards away. Kouga was the first and only one to react, he slowly backed away into the woods and ran from everything that had went on in the clearing. Kagome's body lay limp on the hard ground as the pup whined for his mother. Kagome's body had lost conciseness from pain. The child screamed out in worry and loneliness. Both brothers waiting to see who would break first.

Sesshoumaru gave in, he couldn't bring himself to see another Hanyou suffer so harshly without his mother. But instead of making his way to the pup, his hands crept to the fallen girl, making sure she was all right. The pups whining stopped as soon as he heard Sesshoumaru's reassuring growls. The lord stared at his shocked brother, staring at him as if he had just killed Sesshoumaru's only friend in the world.

"Well at least she shut up." Inuyasha shot some humor through the air, but it died as soon as it hit Sesshoumaru's ears.

"You could have killed her, and in doing so you could've killed then pup as well. You are a fool Inuyasha, running to a dead girl when you knew that this Kikyou had never accepted you for who you are." Sesshoumaru lifted the petit girl with ease. Standing up to see his brother's reaction. Inuyasha was staring at the ground regretting everything that he had ever done since he met Kagome.

"I never loved Kagome, I loved Kikyou, and I could've never learned to love Kagome. I had to leave Sesshoumaru, you would've done the same thing if you had been in my shoes." Inuyasha fought his emotions back, but knew he had the losing side.

"No brother, I wouldn't have done the same thing. This Kagome girl has never judged you, and even after you tried to kill her, she still believed in you. No, if I was you, I never would've gone with a woman who was suppose to be dead." Sesshoumaru began to walk away, leaving the child there for someone else. He walked towards the north, once again to where he lived.

"Brother why do you follow me?" Sesshoumaru turned around to see Inuyasha carrying the child in his hands.

"Your right, and you forgot something."


	5. Chapter 5 Fever and Fires

Chapter Five- Fevers and Fires 

The two brothers walked in silence for two days for making great progress, as Kagome's body was still unconscious.

"Are we that far south that we needed to travel this far?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He tried to feed the pup but no matter what he did he kept refusing him. Finally Sesshoumaru had gotten fed up with the crying child and decided to try, succeeding with ease.

"Tomorrow we will travel west again. And yes I found Kagome and the child just miles away from the village on the southern outskirts of my territory." Sesshoumaru released the child as he crawled up to his mother. The babe held he finger, gripping it as if she was his only lifeline.

"She has changed has she not brother?" Sesshoumaru stared at him brothers glazed over eyes.

"No, she still gets on my nerves. It's either she is talked so much you want her to shut up, or she is so quiet that you think something is wrong with her." Inuyasha didn't so much as flinch at his half brothers question. Kagome's body moved a bit but then returned to her motionless state.

"Ma…ma?" The pup gurgled. Gathering the attention of both older inu's.

"Inuyasha, where is the young fox demon?" Sesshoumaru wondered "We have are a mile away from the battle ground where Naraku and your group fought, but when I watched the battle the young fox demon was not there?"

"I don't know and I don't really care." Inuyasha cooed.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and went to gather their dinner. Inuyasha set on making the fire. This is how it had been in the last two days since Inuyasha joined up with his brother. Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the girl._ 'Kagome, my dear Kagome. I hadn't wanted to hurt you. Your not from this time, I was not fit to love a woman such as you. I had to-…'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome moved violently but she was still unconscious. "Please Inuyasha, don't leave." Kagome's voice fell into a silent whisper. "You promised me Inuyasha, I loved you and you lied to me. But I still love you, and I know that you will never-…" her voice fell silent, Inuyasha could hear crying as two tears fell down her cheeks. _'She is crying for me?'_

"You hurt her deeply Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru returned, Inuyasha realized that it had been almost and hour since he left. The older inu dropped a boar beside the still unlit fire. Inuyasha turned to the fire and easily lit it.

"As if I really care, she is just a little girl. A stupid weak human girl." Inuyasha emphasized the words stupid, weak, and human.

That babe had fallen asleep beside his mother as the other two demons got ready for bed. The fire was still lit as the demons fell into a light slumber, Kagome's eyes fluttered, she was so cold, but she knew that these to knuckle heads didn't care. Kagome reached beside her and picked up 'her' baby quietly, walking a mile to the north. Kagome's right wrist still ached, but it was at least bearable now. Kagome quickly made her was a mile to the north until she reached a big opened clearing in the woods, the smell was terrible and Kagome knew that she would have to be quick. She placed the infant, who was awake by now, down, letting him explore near by as she kept a close eye no him.

Kagome found the two bodies of her dearest friends. Sango and Miroku. Shippo and kilala had not been with her. She knew that they would probably die and she could not bring herself to allow Shippou to be involved. Kilala had taken him back on her request, to kaede's village. That was on of the reasons that Sango had died. _'It's all my fault if I had just kept them here then Sango might still be alive and I wouldn't be so lonely.' __**'But Kagome look at it this way, if Shippou and kilala were here they both would've died as well. You would have lost even more friends.'**__ 'Ya that's true.'_

Kagome shook her head, ridding the thought from her head as she begun trying to dig a big enough hole to fit a body of one of her friends, finally almost two to three hours later she laid Miroku's cold body in the ground. After her hands hurt Kagome ken it was time to try something else. She reached down in the ground with her magic and imagined a whole, dug deep enough and long enough for her sister, Sango. Opening her eyes, Kagome couldn't have been more thankful to Kami that it had worked. Quickly Kagome's fatigued and shaky body laid her dearest friend in the ground, hoping for her to find eternal peace.

Kagome looked around to find her baby, she found him, playing with the flowers and butterflies that had begun to flutter around his head. Kagome made her way over to her son, fighting ever step not to fall over. Kagome was half way there, when she suddenly felt so cold that she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms in around her knees.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru cracked one eye opened as the sun brimmed the earth's horizon. He eyed his brother then moves his attention to where the sleeping girl was laying. Well had lied. Both eyes shot open, scanning the area for any evidence who had taken the girl, her scent though was lost to him, it was if she hadn't even been there. He walked over to his brother and kicked him in the side. "What the hell did you do with Kagome?" he grabbed him by the arms and let out a threatening growl.

"What! I didn't do anything to the wench, she's is-…" Inuyasha looked over at the empty space on the ground. "…Was over there." Sesshoumaru dropped his younger brother, listening to a sound, any sound that would tip him off. An ear piercing screamed entered the air, both brothers looked towards the north.

"The Child!" they both hollered.


	6. Chapter 6 Name Fit For a Prince

Chapter Six-The Name Fit For a Prince 

Both brothers took off, fighting to the north. Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive, looking at the scene of two inu demons circling the child, who had crawled to his mother. The miko had set up, subconsciously, a barrier to keep herself and the child safe. Both inu demons nipped and dove into the barrier the pup screamed Kagome's body laid near still, but every now and then her body would shiver beads of sweat rolled off her body. The first youki dove at the barrier again, this time achieving his goal, the barrier broke, the second demon moved slowly towards the twosome. That was all Inuyasha could hand, he quickly dove towards the small group.

"Wind scar!" he said, pointing it in the direction of the two other demons and Kagome as well. Sesshoumaru moved in a flash, grabbing Kagome's body as well as the younger child's.

The attack hit both youki, sending them to the ground, neither of them moved. With pride Inuyasha moved towards where Kagome and his brother rested. Sesshoumaru looked at him, hatred in his eyes. "You could've kill them!" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Who care's it would've been a lot better to have them dead!" Inuyasha screamed without thinking.

"This child it the heir to the western lands, I will not have you threaten his life or the life of his mother!" Sesshoumaru's glare grew more intense as Inuyasha let out a small laugh.

"The pup is a half breed, his so call mother is a human. Why would they mean anything to you." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"When you die, why not ask your mother?" Sesshoumaru picked up the child along with Kagome. "We are almost there, we must move quickly if we are to save her."

"What do you mean save her, what is wrong with her?" Inuyasha said, now worried.

"She has a fever that she cannot fight for much longer. She has been out here for the whole night and holding that barrier for how long just made her weaker." Sesshoumaru looked down on the child. On his heir. The pup was worried, he had grown a lot in the time frame that Kagome had him. The pup began licking Kagome's face, trying to reassure her and wake her up. He whined and nuzzled her, doing everything in his power to wake his mother.

"What's his problem." Inuyasha said stupidly.

"Are you deaf, she is going to DIE!" Sesshoumaru took off at top speed. His palace was only mere hours away, at a walk. But at a run like this he could be there in a little under fifteen minutes.

Finally at the gate they opened it for their lord, eyeing the young maiden in his arms. Whispered could be heard about how she was a human and how the lord was getting weak. Everytime he heard any comment of the sort, he would let out a low growl. The pup often copied him, letting out a small pup like growl that sounded more like a kitten's yowl, but it was a start. Sesshoumaru would smile inwards Everytime the pup copied him letting out one of his growls, watching how the pups ears went flat on his head. Sesshoumaru told Jaken that Inuyasha was coming and when he arrived he was to be given a room and food.

Kagome was talked up to a mothering room, this contained a big bed and a small wooden crib. Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the red silk bed, placing the pup beside her. The pup cuddled up to her, wanting her warmth that he was so use to be given. Finally Inuyasha entered the room. Barging in as is Sesshoumaru had just taking his most prized possession.

"Is she alright?" he moved towards her side.

"She will be fine if I can find the healer that works here. Suddenly on cue the healer walked in and pushed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru aside. He rubbed her forehead in some kind of cream that he had made, the turned his attention to the pup, who was still attempting to growl. The pup was on all for and his little hands gripped the blanket. He growled and Inuyasha let out a smirk.

"My lord, you know that this pup in a disgrace to this palace, as is the miko?" the healer looked up, only to force his head down again. Sesshoumaru looked at his 'loyal' healer.

"Do you take me as a fool, this half breed is to be the heir to the western lands and I shall personally train him when he is of age. The miko is his mother." Sesshoumaru felt no more need to explain. The pup looked at him and if he had a tail, Sesshoumaru knew he would be waving it uncontrollably.

"You must let the miko rest." Then the healer walked out, followed by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked gravely at Kagome.

"I love you." he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him, but it helped him to say it, it felt right some how. Inuyasha turned his back to her and walked out, following his brother's footprints.

The pup was alone, so he went to sleep. Cuddling his mother, letting his inherited miko like powers slip, engulfing his mother in a bright green light. Then in a flash it was gone, Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she eyed the pup, he had no clue on how powerful he would become.

"Good night my shining light. Good night, my Mitsuaki." Kagome closed her eyes and slept silently.


	7. Chapter 7 Mixed Emotions

Chapter Seven- Mixed Emotions 

Kagome awoke with a start. She eyed the sleeping pup that was lying beside her. He growled softly as he slept. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small smile. _'He looks so human, well except for the cute ears, but he acts so dog like.'_ Kagome looked at his cute features. He had midnight black hair, a little lighter then Kagome's. His eyes were bright emerald combined with golden patched. His little ears twitched at any sound. He was young but looked and acted like he was a year and a half years old, thought Kagome had never seen him walk, she was sure that he could.

His eyes opened and a toothless grin appeared on his face as he looked up at his mother. Kagome moved her way to the bathroom that had been added on to her bedroom. Kagome could see a marble tub, filled with nice hot water, maybe too hot for her baby. She found a big basin that was placed on a table at the far side of the room. She quickly gathered the hot water in it and set it to cool. She started to do through the cupboards, trying to find anything that resembled a diaper, in the last cupboard she found small pieces of cloth.

Once the water had cooled Kagome bathed him, washing away the dirt that had found its way to her child. Mitsuaki laughed in the water, splashing his mother with his small hands. Kagome just laughed and pulled him out of the water, putting him in a diaper then trying to find some clothes, but to no prevail. She sighed and put the young Hanyou in his crib, then stripping she dipped her sore, dirty and blood covered body in the water. She quickly scrubbed herself and dressed in a midnight black kimono set, matching Mitsuaki's hair color. She put her hair up into a nice bun then wrapped her baby in a small blanket.

Kagome paced the palace halls, lost and a little hungry. It had almost been four days since she left. The miko could tell that in a few hours it would be midnight, it was then she was going to get out of this place and go find her other son Shippou. Finding one exit Kagome left the castle, finding herself in a large garden. She walked until she found what she had been looking for, a large bolder. She easily climbed it. Since the pup had unknowingly healed her, she as able to use her wrist again.

The pup's eyes traveled the sky, looking up and cooing at all the stars until his eyes stopped. He glared for what seemed to be forever at a bright object in the sky. Tonight the moon was full. Mitsuaki gurgled a little, then let out a small growl, turning towards Kagome. Looking at her as if the moon had told him everything.

"Mama." Mitsuaki laughed as Kagome left out a small smile. "Dada." Kagome's smile faded, she didn't know who the father was. She let a tear slip, she knew she could cry around her baby, he didn't care. He didn't think of her as a weak human who knew nothing. He didn't see her as a mere human who always got in the way. Well at least not yet. Kagome that she would have to leave him to be with Sesshoumaru. She would have to leave so that he could grow to be as cold and ruthless as the great lord of the west himself was. Another tear slipped, she dreaded that day, and she dreaded the day that her Mitsuaki could on day take her very life, not knowing that she was the one who had raise him until he was of age to be left alone.

"Kagome?" The voice seemed to take forever to reach her. The voice was warm and kind. The voice that had lied to her all those years.

"Inuyasha." She rolled his name off her tongue bitterly. If she was looking at the Hanyou she could have easily seen him flinch.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"What the hell do you care. You want me dead, Inuyasha you don't love and you never have. You said it yourself. Hell you even tried to kill my pup and me. What do you care if I died right now." Kagome turned to face him, no trace of her tears could be seen, she face was frozen with hatred and misunderstanding.

"You mean that the past two years showed you nothing of how I felt for you-…" Inuyasha started to say.

Kagome started to laugh, a cold emotionless laugh. "Oh I know very well how you felt for you Inuyasha, I was a shard detector, all you ever cared about was Kikyou. But now that she's dead you want to come crawling back to me, tail between your legs."

"No Kagome, you got it all wrong I didn't deserve to love you." Inuyasha reached for her hand that she held tightly to her leg. She quickly pulled away.

"Did you ever think that I didn't care. I loved you Inuyasha, we were so close and then you left us, you left me, time after time you left me. I always forgave you, thinking that maybe you would see that I cared about you, that I loved you. But I guess people never really change." Kagome looked towards her pup, almost forgetting that she held him there.

"Kagome. The reason I left, it's not what you think it is." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Heh, right Inuyasha and what other reason would there be." Kagome held her child closer.

"I left, because I thought you would follow, I didn't want you to face Naraku. I wanted you to follow me so you wouldn't be hurt." Inuyasha began it like he was telling some old story. Trying to explain best he could to her.

"So you cared for me that's why you didn't come back-…" Kagome tried to figure things out.

"Kikyou needed my help with the baby, his father had been killed shortly after he impregnated Kikyou. I tried to help her but the villagers killed her and there was nothing I could do but take the baby. So I took him Kagome, I took him then left him. I couldn't take care of Kikyou child, I didn't know what to do. I guess a villager found him and took him back to burn him, not even a day later I bumped into you." Inuyasha pleaded for her to listen to him.

'_That's why the pup doesn't like him, Inuyasha abandoned him to die so he hates him!'_ Kagome used a truth spell on him, and found that he was telling the truth, not the whole truth, but the truth none the less.

Kagome gathered the baby tighter and left Inuyasha, walking gracefully up to her room. "I forgive you, Inuyasha, but Mitsuaki does not."


	8. Chapter 8 Heated Hatred

Chapter Eight-Heated Hatred 

Kagome paced the halls of the great palace. Never in all her life had she see something as huge and magnificent as building she stood in at that very moment. Kagome's attempt to go and find Shippou had failed and Kagome pushed it off till later days, when the clouds weren't so miserable and her baby wasn't so on edge.

"Kagome." Inuyasha rushed towards her. Mitsuaki let out one of his yowl like growls as the older Hanyou approached.

"Mitsuaki I want you to behave." Kagome warned. The babe cowered in his mother's disagreement. He hid his face in his mother's chest. Avoiding any eye contact with the betrayer.

"Kagome, you must be hungry, Sesshoumaru has requested you to eat." Inuyasha pointed out, purposely ignoring the grudging pup.

"I am not really hungry, no. Please inform Sesshoumaru that _we_ will not be attending his little meal." Kagome said without hesitation. Walking down the main hall and down the stairs to the archery.

Kagome set down Mitsuaki as he looked at her with wonder. Flashing him a quick smile his mother picked up her bow and notched an arrow, pulling back on the string and focusing on the target that was set before her.

"It is not polite to refuse the offer of a lord." Sesshoumaru sounded highly. His approach had been no surprise to Kagome. She could sense his approach. Also Mitsuaki had let out a small bark in recognition, when he too first sensed the older inu.

"I was not hungry." Kagome lied, letting her arrow fly straight and true.

"You lie through your teeth wench." Sesshoumaru was losing him patients. Mitsuaki let out a small growl as the inuyouki engaged bitterness in his words. Sesshoumaru shot the child a weary glance, letting out a growl of his own. Kagome whipped around and merely shocked him with her miko powers, looking at the lord with protection over the small child.

"You will bring no harm to him nor me. I may be weak Sesshoumaru, but I have all the strength I need to purify your ass." Kagome warned, pushing Sesshoumaru over the edge with her cold words.

"Silence wench, you cannot defeat this Sesshoumaru with such weakness that you posses. It is unheard of-…" Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to strike the woman that stood firmly before him.

"Hit me Sesshoumaru. Cast me down to the ground. Kami, you could kill me for all I care. There is nothing to live for anymore, so why not just end the annoyance that I cause for you?" Kagome stepped closer, making sure that in not even a millisecond her like could be over. Her eyes were not only cold, but also emotionless, and lifeless. She gripped his hand harshly, wrapping his fingers around her tiny neck. "Come on Sesshoumaru, you know that you want to, you have for a while now haven't you. I know ever since the first time I met you, you have wanted to slice my body to shreds." Her bitter words wrapped around him like a curse, daring him to talk her life, but knowing that in doing so, it would cause him to not do it.

"I have further uses for you wench." Sesshoumaru removed his hand and rapidly grabbed her wrist. Staring at the child as he glared upon Sesshoumaru with untrusting eyes.

"I will not let my body and soul be used again for some demon's use. I will leave with Mitsuaki in the morning, weather you like it or not." Kagome struggled against the hopeless strength of the demon that held her.

Mitsuaki looked at the couple who seemed to be rejecting him, tears formed in his eyes and he tried to mumble a word. "Dada?" Mitsuaki sobbed a little more. "Mama?" the couple stopped, Sesshoumaru stared in shock as the child called him father. Kagome took the advantage and pulled away, rushing to her baby's side. Wrapping her armed around the infant and lifting him up into her arms, paying no attention to the cold lord that was standing, confused, cold, and emotionless behind her.

"I am no father to you, half-breed." Sesshoumaru's cold voice echoed through the air. He didn't mean the words to come out so cold. The child's words just came to a surprise to him. Though he was not the infant's father, he would be raising him. Training him so that the young pup may take over the western lands for him.

"If I ever hear that word being spoken to my son again, I will take him away so that he may never have to put up with your hatred. Mitsuaki is stronger then you will let him believe and when you call him half-breed it hurts. Don't you realize that it is the same thing that you have done to Inuyasha? Your brother is trying and trying to please you, as he wouldn't tried to please his father if he was alive. All you have ever done is make fun of him, causing him to actually believe he is worthless-…"

"Woman stop, I have no need you're your words. This Sesshoumaru will be as he pleases." Sesshoumaru attempted to shut the miko up.

"You're cold. You're bitter and hating. Why are you so idiotic, you told me you would take him in because you were ashamed that Inuyasha was raised so harshly? But you were the one who made him that way-…" Kagome started to piece everything together.

"Why do you even care?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, staring into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Because I love my son, and no matter what Inuyasha has done to me, I know that I will always love him." Kagome looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs.

"He has done nothing for you. He abandoned you, he has tried to kill you and still you push it all away. Many things, wench does not confuse this Sesshoumaru, but you have no meaning in your actions."

"Thank-you" Kagome simply took it as a compliment as she stormed off into the castle, making her way to the only room she memorized.


	9. Chapter 9 The Bitter Truth

_Chapter Nine- the Bitter Truth_

Sesshoumaru was right, there was no action in her word when she spoke about loving Inuyasha, yes she loved him, but he never returned the feeling. She was getting hungry, but knew better then to admit it. She had stayed up all night, repeating the cold lord's words over and over. Mitsuaki had fallen asleep a long time ago, which left Kagome sitting up in bed doing nothing. Kagome stood, trying to free her mind, slowly she opened the balcony window and prayed that kilala, and Sango and Miroku would fly by, asking her if she wanted a lift. It was so hard, letting go of something that was the only thing that you cherished in life.

The tears started all over again, Kagome sunk to her knees and let her tears pound the marble. Nothing made sense anymore, the one she loved betrayed her, her friends weren't there to turn to, and the only one she had now was a cold lord and a child. It started to rain outside. Big droplets started to pour down drenching her with water, but she didn't care. She missed Shippou. She missed how he would bring her flowers and cuddle beside her. She missed Sango, the sister she never had, the friend that would always help her no matter what. She missed Miroku and his wise advice, she missed how he would away try to grope Sango, and asked every girl if they wanted to bare his child. She missed to comforting rides that kilala would give her whenever she and Inuyasha got in a fight. She missed it all.

"Wench, why do you cry?" Sesshoumaru entered the room, his white and crimson hoari flashing in the darkness. Kagome shook her head, tears pouring out faster.

"Wench answer this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's cold voice scratched at her ears.

"Wench! -…"

"I'm not crying-…it's just the rain." Kagome's voice was filled with hatred, coldness and bitterness, but Sesshoumaru could see past that, he could hear the sadness, the blame and the sweetness that she had carried before.

"You lie." Was all he could say to her.

"You lie to Sesshoumaru." Kagome didn't turn around, but she smiled as she tried to imagine the look on his face

"How dare you accuse this Sesshoumaru of such and act you-…" Kagome couldn't help it, she started to laugh, lightly at first.

"Stop laughing wench." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed, only making Kagome laugh harder.

"You were right Sesshoumaru." Kagome stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. "About everything." Kagome walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he knew what was even happening. "But I love him so much, that you could never understand." Kagome moved to the doors, then turned around.

"Please take care of my shinning light. Take care of my Mitsuaki." And with that Kagome left with Inuyasha, going back to the village to meet two friends that she helped escape Naraku's rather, knowing that no matter what there would always be evil to fight, but love would always prevail.

X X X X

"Inuyasha?" Kagome twirled her mate's silver hair around her soft finger.

"Yes Kagome?" he looked up at her, happy that she had wished to become a half demon just like him. She was a beautiful, with black ears and hair and bark brown eyed Hanyou. She had changed a lot in physical features but defiantly not in the heart she was still his Kagome, the one that he always loved.

"Do you think Mitsuaki will remember us?" Kagome asked again. She had asked it every year for twenty years now.

"He might Kagome, he just might." Inuyasha leaned up and kissed his only love, his Kagome. "He might not.'

A/N: Sorry for the whole drastic change in the time line, but I needed to do that for when I start the sequel. I think I am going to call it "Beyond the Boundaries" just in case anyone wants to read it.

Sneak preview:

It's had been twenty years since the day that the woman had left. He felt betrayed and angered that the woman didn't even say good-bye. She was still there in his dreams, her long raven hair, and her deep chocolate eyes. He wondered when he would see her again. In his heart, even though he felt betrayed, he knew that it was for his own good. His father had raised him well, he was fierce and cold, cunning like not even the most powerful youki, yet he still was missing something. He had more power in him, power that had not been released for the twenty years that's this woman left. He remembered the feeling of her closeness, he remembered the feeling that washed over him when he opened up to his unknown powers, but he couldn't seen to repeat that power with out her.

The boy left his room and down the hall, taking two lefts and a right, then stopping at his fathers study, where he knew he would find him.

"Enter." A cold voice came from within the room. The boy pushed the doors with ease.

"What is it Mitsuaki?" Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes and the grown pup. Smiling on the inside at his accomplishments.

"I need to find her father. I need to find the lady that haunts my dreams."


End file.
